narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Amemasu Liu
Amemasu (アメマス), was an Ainu legend - that of a giant whale/fish-like creature. It is known for swallowing a deer that had come down to Lake Mashu to drink, but the deers antler tore open the great fishs' belly, killing it. The enormous corpse then clogged the lake, putting it in danger of flooding. The villagers downstream found the carcas and drag it out of the lake, after which the water comes rushing out with such force that everything downriver is washed away. That area is now the flat Konsengenya plain of Hokkaido and the creatures spirit is said to have been reborn as one of the Ainu children, Liu. She has, from the day of her birth, had a bond with Suiton (Summer Season) and Hyouton (Winter Season) and often admires nature and marine life. ''' '''Upon reaching the age of 12, she had decided to leave her parents in the village and travel to Kirigakure no Sato. Merely days after arriving she had realized how alone she was, but refused to let the pressure of new scenery crush her. Enthusiastically, she decided to make the mist bound place her home. Years of affiliation were to follow, serving under Godaime Mizukage Ranketsu. Time would wither at her mind, however, as she began to find her character was so different from the girl who had wandered into the village years before. Feeling she could no longer pledge her allegiance to the village, she took her leave unofficially and was classified as a missing-nin. Regardless of her newfound reclusive nature, Liu hopped about to many other lands far and wide, and only calls few her places of part-time residence. This, in turn, makes it very hard to pinpoint her motives to this day. During years of shifting around from rank to rank, she had decided to take time to train, and learn the ways of Kageton; in her trials she had also decided to try her hand in Raiton. While Raiton had not proved as successful as she had hoped, she found a passion in practicing Kageton - blazing with success and aquiring a new weapon in the process. While spending time in Amegakure no Sato, Liu had found herself in posession of a new mask, spawning an enigmatic nature to her character that had not been there previously. The true purpose of the mask is still only known to her.. Establishing her new, seemingly stable persona has left her back in Kirigakure again, certain it was her most comfortable home since the beginning. Liu surrounds herself with her familiars and close friends, but a storm may be on the horizon for her enemies she incurred along the way - a small list kept tucked into her silicone bodysuit, behind her neck. Black Water 黒 水 Due to her constant expirimentation with the dark matter she uses to muster her scythe, she's developed an independent form of Suiton for her own uses - one that utilizes natural fulvic trace minerals from the earth to make it black in color. The water, though it may look questionable, does not gain or lose any of it's properties from before the addition of the minerals. Amemasu Skin Liu's skin mimics that of the fish she represents the rebirth of. Amemasu has scales on a miniscule level like that of a sharks skin that grinds against enemies or objects with the same effect as sandpaper grit, and while it is sturdier than sandpaper it is penetrable after extreme wear or force. In addition to this, the cells of her skin produce a protective black slime that constricts to the enemy or threat that can prove bothersome and a challenge to break free of. The micro-fibrous slime expands into up to 5 gallons of black, gelatinous, sticky goo when combined with Liu's fulvic mineral water. The slime retains the water well enough in its micro-filaments that it creates a slow-to-dissipate viscoelastic substance, rather than a simple gel that can be removed easily in a timely manner. It contains millions of protein threads that hold together within the goo, and the fibers of these threads have been proven to be stronger than that of combined multiple strands of nylon. The slime has also been known to suffocate its victims if not removed quick enough. Category:Female